


Killian Jones and the Lost Boy

by shireness



Series: Killian Jones and the Lost Boy [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mostly captain cobra, but real freakin cute, like 80:20 captain cobra to captain swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shireness/pseuds/shireness
Summary: Killian Jones' entire life changes when he meets a boy living on the streets.





	Killian Jones and the Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is mostly Captain Cobra with just a sprinkling of Captain Swan. Includes swearing, mentions of dead pirates without detail description. And a dangerous amount of cute.
> 
> Enjoy!

There's a port, off in a nearly forgotten corner of the map at the furthest edge of Misthaven, that Killian Jones and the rest of the Jolly Roger’s crew like to dock at.

It’s nothing much; a tiny hamlet, really, not worthy of much interest to mapmakers, let alone anyone else. But the merchants are fair, the women are friendly, and the drinks are cheap, so the Jolly and her crew keep coming back. Scarlet’s even found himself a sweetheart in town – the pretty florist’s daughter, who loves when he brings her texts from far-off lands. So they make port every 4-6 weeks to restock.

It’s the kind of routine Killian’s life _needs_ right now. Five bloody years spent searching the realm from one end to another for a way to finally kill the Dark One, to exact his revenge for his Milah and for his hand, and when he finally comes back with a poison that can kill the Crocodile once and for all, it’s only to discover that the demon had procured a magic bean at last and used it to reunite with his son in the Land Without Magic – a land Killian has no desire to ever set foot in. Killian’s entire life had centered around revenge for so long, first for his brother and then for his love; with his former monarch deposed after the war and the Crocodile long gone, he’s no longer quite sure what to do with himself. Piracy had been a means to an end, and without that goal to reach, he’s aimless, fruitlessly searching for some way to bring meaning back to his life. It’s been two years of this, him and the crew of the Jolly drifting along from port to port, like a ship without a rudder, just as when they first heard of the Dark One’s departure. So he makes a point of returning to this particular town regularly, in a feeble attempt to return some semblance of normalcy to all their lives.

Truly, it’s the least remarkable town imaginable. Killian isn’t even sure it has a name; there’s nothing listed on his maps, and the townspeople tend to just refer to their little hamlet as “here” or the only slightly more dignified “In Town”. It’s the kind of place where people keep saying they’ll leave one day, but rarely do, finding themselves staying behind and doing whatever their father had done before them and making a family and wishing they had just done _more_ with their lives. But that’s of no concern to Killian and the rest of the crew; their comparatively worldly presence and status as a new face makes them welcomed guests in a town desperate for new tales of the world, even if they _are_ pirates.

Really, the only distinguishing factor about the town is that it’s nearly overrun by a group of street children that Scarlet dubs the Lost Boys (over-dramatic git that he is). From what Killian understands, a sickness swept the next town over a few years back, leaving many children orphaned. No one quite knows how the children came to be in this hamlet instead, but the fact of the matter is they’re here, and clearly have no intention of leaving. Kilian never has problems with them; one of the bolder children tried to pick his pocket once, but that effort was quickly shut down. He may not hold with chopping off the hands of thieves, especially after losing a limb himself, but a threatening glare is more than permissible, and has so far worked wonders.

(Whale has a problem with the pick-pockets, but Whale is also an idiot, so Killian understands why the ship’s doctor has become such a target.)

There is one boy Killian worries about, who can’t be more than four and struggles to keep up with the others. He’s just so _small_ , clearly years younger than even the next youngest boy. With his short legs and childlike tendency towards distraction, Killian is worried about the possibility of the lad getting separated and left behind. Unfortunately, the truth is that this may be a better solution than whatever the boy escaped from. Killian is more than familiar with local orphanages, having been a ward of one in that period between Mama’s death and Father’s retrieval (and later abandonment); he remembers the poor conditions, the children sleeping four to a bed, the insufficient amount of food that was always only a small step away from having gone bad. Slavery was far worse, but Killian’s memories of the orphanage are far from rosy, and in fact pitch closer to awful. He can’t blame the boys for wanting to strike out on their own in their ragtag group, and suspects what coins the little one can beg and the older ones can earn on odd jobs (combined, of course, with outright thievery) can provide much better sustenance than orphanage meals deal, combined with that wonderful feeling of independence and determining one’s own fate. Killian resolves to pay closer attention come winter when the temperatures drop to make sure the lad isn’t in danger of hypothermia, but for the moment, he’s happy to leave well enough alone.

\------

For such a small town, it’s somewhat surprising that it can boast two taverns, but that’s the truth of the matter. The Jolly’s crew tends to patronize the less reputable of the two, a dark and slimy-feeling joint called the Rabbit Hole that’s not too far from the docks. Most of the town chooses the Red Wolf Inn, but Killian’s grown quite fond of this hole in the wall, where the traffic is less respectable and the owner (Jefferson, he thinks the name is) is more than happy to accept their money.

It’s been a night for the ages; Mulan had taken everything Smee had to offer in a game of dice, Whale somehow managed to piss off not one, not two, but _three_ women in a two hour period, and whatever batch of rum Jefferson is serving them tonight is particularly strong. The entire crew is three sheets to the wind and Killian’s seen more than a few of his men slip off to dark corners with female companionship.

Killian had planned to find some company of his own that evening when they had all set out, but he’s thinking better of it now. Despite his intentions, he’s veering towards the kind of drunk where he’s likely to pass out immediately after sex and find his cabin missing a few valuables in the morning, and he’d honestly like to avoid that if at all possible. So as the night winds down, Killian slips out the door to walk back to the Jolly by himself. He absent-mindedly tries to plot a course for the rest of his evening: get back to the ship, set aside his vest to mend that missing button later, find some damn water to drink, maybe crawl into bed and read a bit more of that new collection of adventures he picked up at the market in Agrabah...

That’s when he hears the sniffle.

It’s a quiet noise, really; he’s not sure at first that he heard anything at all. But the noise comes again, from the alley to his left, and Killian can’t help but go and investigate. He expects a puppy, maybe, something insignificant to be sure, expects to be on his way in a moment.

Instead, he finds a little boy. No, he finds _the_ boy, the little boy he tries not to worry about, huddled in a corner of the alley in the October night’s chill, all alone. And that discovery sobers Killian up quicker than he could have imagined.

The lad spots him coming as Killian steps closer, and fearfully tries to curl up tighter and scoot away, his bottom lip visibly trembling. Smart lad – already knows not to trust the benevolence of strangers. It’s working against Killian’s good intentions in this instance, but smart lad, all the same.

“It’s alright,” he say as gently as he can, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

But the boy is still eyeing him warily – especially his hook, Killian realizes – so he unlocks the appendage from its brace, offering it to him in a goodwill gesture. The lad takes it somewhat tentatively, but seems reassured by the fact that he now has control over the sharp instrument.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Killian offers his best smile, one he hopes will put the young boy at ease. “My name’s Killian. Or Hook, if you like that better.”

The lad frowns a little, tripping over the name. “Kill-an?”

“Aye, that’s right, Killian. What’s your name, lad?”

The boy still looks nervous, but he does mumble out “Henry.” So that’s progress.

“Henry? Oh, I like that. A good, strong, dashing name for a growing boy.” The next part is trickier – finding out exactly how little Henry came to be huddled in this corner. Killian has never seen the lost boys out late at night, for all that they’re underfoot during the day, so he assumes they’ve got some sort of shelter or tents set up.

“Henry, can you tell me where your friends are?”

Henry’s been a little misty ever since Killian walked up, but this question proves to be the straw that breaks the camel’s back, as the little boy bursts into tears.

Somehow, Killian ends up sprawled on the ground with a sobbing child in his arms, trying to soothe the poor thing and failing miserably. If this reaction is anything to go by, the rest of the boys are gone; thinking back, he realizes that the town had been abnormally quiet this time at port. They must have moved on to a new town and left poor Henry behind, whether by accident or on purpose. The boy’s tears finally start to calm, but the experience seems to have eliminated his hesitance as he clutches Killian’s jacket and tries to burrow his little face into the juncture of Killian’s neck and shoulder.

He rocks and shushes the little boy for a few minutes longer as he tries to formulate a plan. Henry is far too young to be on his own – honestly, it’s a wonder he’s made it this far with only a collection of other children looking after him. In the morning, he’ll have to see about maybe finding a family to take Henry in, but for the moment, there’s really only one option.

“Henry, would you like to sleep on my ship tonight?”

\------

To say Will Scarlet is surprised when Killian shows up back at the Jolly Roger with a small child hanging onto his hook is an understatement.

“Uh… something you’d like to share with us, Captain?”

Henry’s getting nervous again, trying to hide behind Killian’s legs, so he shoots Scarlet a look he hopes says _be gentle_. “It’s alright, little one,” he cajoles, convincing Henry to peep out again, if only to look up to meet his eyes. “Henry, this is my friend Will Scarlet, and Scarlet, this is my friend Henry. Can you say hello to Mister Will?”

“Hello, Misser Will,” comes the little voice, somehow instantly melting his sarcastic second mate into a man who softly smiles as he crouches down to the little boy’s level.

“Well hello there, master Henry,” Will says, offering his hand for what must be the most adorable handshake Killian has ever witnessed. “How old are you?”

Henry proudly holds up five fingers, much to both men’s amusement. “Oh, you’re five?” Scarlet asks, only to receive a frown in return. Re-examining his fingers, Henry folds his pinky down before presenting the hand again. “Four then?” At least that receives an excited nod. Henry is clearly very proud to be an entire four years old.

“Young Henry is going to be staying with us tonight, isn’t that right, lad?”

Henry nods, but still looks up at Killian’s face nervously, like he’s afraid they’re going to take that privilege away from him at any moment. Killian tries to put as reassuring a smile on his face as he can, but it’s more than a little heartbreaking to see how Henry doesn’t trust this good fortune he’s receiving.

“Well that sounds like fun, little mate. Do you want something to snack on?” asks Will. “I know I get hungry right before I go to bed.”

The boy practically lights up at the mention of food, and Killian feels a stab of guilt cut through his heart. _Gods_ , he was so worried about Henry having a safe place to stay for the night that he forgot that the lad probably hadn’t had a decent meal in possibly a very long while. So he nods at Scarlet to go rustle something up for the boy and offers his hook, once again, to the lad. He’d tried to offer the hand earlier, but Henry has taken some odd comfort from the hook, and it does have the added bonus of leaving Killian free to handle other things with his other hand (his only hand).

He’s already decided that Henry will sleep in his cabin. It’s not that Killian doesn’t trust his crew, it’s just that he doesn’t want to take any chances with the lad, and there’s probably the fewest chances for Henry to get into something and accidentally hurt himself in the captain’s quarters. Plus, he thinks Henry will be less scared in a room with him than with a bunch of strange men and women. So Killian carefully helps the boy down the ladder - he insists on doing it himself, very determinedly declaring “I can do it!”, even as Killian still makes sure to keep his hand and hook at the boy’s sides just in case he slips - and settles him in one of the chairs. The little lad is happy enough to sit at the table and look at all of the maps currently laid out, so Killian sets off to find the lad a cot and a blanket - maybe even a spare pillow, if one exists - just as Will is about to walk in with a hunk of bread for Henry to nibble on. As he walks away, he can just hear Henry’s excited chatter to the other man, a noise that makes him smile. But for the moment, he’s got more important things to take care of.

As he lugs the thin pallet down the narrow corridor - the best he can find, but probably still better than little Henry is used to, sadly enough - he runs into Will Scarlet again, seemingly making his way back to his own bunk in one of the former officer’s cabins. “Is the lad alright?” he tries not to ask too urgently.

But Will just nods genially. “Yep, happy as a clam. Practically inhaled that bit of bread, thought I’d go see if I had any sweets hidden to give him. How long is he staying with us, Captain?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. You’re down in the village proper a hell of a lot more than any of the rest of us; have you heard of any families that might be willing to take him in?”

The crewman screws his brow in thought. “I… no, I don’t. But you might try going down to the other tavern tomorrow - the Red Wolf Inn. Most of the town wanders through, and lord knows that the lady who runs it, Granny Lucas, has an ear for the gossip. If anyone knows of family who’s willing, it’ll be her.”

That seems like a solid enough plan. He’ll head down with the boy tomorrow, sort the matter out, and then the Jolly Roger can be back out of port as soon as their stores are replenished. Easy. “Excellent. We’ll go in the morning.” And with a nod of thanks to the other man, Killian manages to reopen the door to the captain’s quarters and slip through with the pallet.

Only to find the four year old boy already asleep at the table and clutching the last scrap of bread like it’s his salvation.

As quietly as he can, Killian makes up the pallet, making a quick note in his head to get the boy a bath and a change of clothes in the morning. The little lad barely stirs when Killian carefully scoops him up to carry him to the makeshift bed, except to try and burrow in a little closer to the warmth of Killian’s chest. It makes his heart warm, that little bit, to see how this tiny human inexplicably seems to trust him, even unconsciously. He hasn’t thought about kids in a long time, not since Milah had told him she didn’t want any more, and he can’t help but wonder if _this_ is what fatherhood could feel like; like a tiny body in his arms and an unassailable trust.

But Henry isn’t his. Henry, Killian tries to remind himself, won’t be staying on the Jolly for very long, will have a family of his own who can properly take care of him as soon as can be arranged. There’s no point in getting attached. So he sets the little boy down and tucks him in, carefully extricating the hunk of bread from tiny hands.

He allows himself to brush the dark hair out of Henry’s eyes before turning to attend to his own bedtime rituals, but that’s it.

\------

When Killian wakes up with the sun the next morning, his little houseguest - or cabin-guest, he supposes, as the case may be - is still fast asleep. That’s fine; good, actually. It means he has a chance to get down to the local market to procure for Henry a set of clothes that isn’t quite so dirty and torn. Will is more than willing to keep an eye on the little guy; they seem to have formed an attachment in their short time together that Killian doesn’t see any reason to discourage. Will’s a big kid at heart, which the four year old must love.

His purchases are easy enough to locate; the only thing Killian ends up not buying is a pair of shoes for the lad, since he realizes he doesn’t have any clue what size Henry might need, and that’s something they’d need to be a bit more specific about. If the pants or shirt are too big, it’ll be fine, but shoes should really be a proper size, plus just a little bit of room to grow.

The shirt and pants should be the end of his purchases, besides maybe picking up just a bit of cheese on his way back to the ship, but a tiny, tucked away booth catches his eye instead. There’s an old woman making all sorts of knitted goods, fingers flying almost faster than his eyes can process: hats and socks and gloves, in every color imaginable. None of those are what catch his attention, however. Tucked away behind everything else is a bright flash of color - a multi-colored, patchwork blanket, the perfect size for a child. He doesn’t need to buy it, truly; he’s sure Henry will be more than happy with just the new clothes.

He buys it anyway.

\------

To say Henry is thrilled is an understatement.

Killian walks back into his quarters to find Scarlet grinning at the table as a giggling Henry concocts some wild story and acts it out, practically bouncing off the walls. Still, he happily rushes over when Killian walks back in, laden down with packages.

“I missed you, Killy!” he chirps, trying to pry parcels out of his grasp.

Killy. He hasn’t been called Killy in years.

(He might like being Killy, even if Scarlet looks like he’ll give him all kinds of shit about it.)

Henry’s looking at him expectantly, so Killian’s probably been lost in his thoughts for too long. “Well I missed you too, little mate!” he smiles. “But I had to go pick up a few things for you.”

The clothes go over well - or at least as well as clothes ever go over with children when presented as a gift. But the blanket…

Henry _loves_ the blanket.

He gasps dramatically when he tears the paper off, looking between the soft yarn and Killian’s face with a sort of soft awe before abruptly standing and crashing into Killian’s legs in a massive hug, muttering something into his thigh that Killian thinks must be “thank you”. It’s hard to know how to react to such a display, but he does as best he can, patting the boy’s back.

“Well, you’re very welcome lad.” Retrieving the blanket from it’s packaging on the floor, he clumsily drapes it over the boy’s shoulders with hand and hook. “Nice and cozy, yeah?”

Henry nods, still clinging to a leg.

“Now, what do you say we have some breakfast and get you washed up, then go see some of Mister Will’s friends?”

\------

All washed up and practically skipping down the street, Henry looks like any other boy.

    They’d told him, briefly, about the plan - how they’re going to go see a friend of Mister Will’s who going to find Henry a real home. The boy is a little confused, but enthusiastic all the same. It shouldn’t be too hard to find Henry a proper family, Killian thinks; the lad is just so damn _happy_ , and loving, even after everything he’s been through.

Even at 11:30 in the morning on a weekday, the Red Wolf Inn is packed. Will was certainly right; the bustling room appears to be the social center of this tiny hamlet. They attract more than a few suspicious looks, but Will’s presence seems to calm the masses a bit, thankfully - something that must be a first, he wants to joke. The man himself is scanning the room with furrowed brow, seemingly not finding the face he’s looking for. In the meantime, a fierce blonde is quickly approaching with a scowl on her face that causes Henry to hide behind his leg. Killian can’t blame the lad; frankly he’d prefer to hide himself.

“What do you think you’re doing with him?” she demands, gesturing at Henry. Killian quickly realizes she’s more worried about the little lad than anything, which helps temper his trepidation in dealing with her, even as Henry grows even more nervous of her tone and clutches tighter to his trousers.

“Actually, Miss - ” he begins, but she cuts him off in fiery indignation. It’s a good look on her, actually; he might even like her, if she wasn’t _actively working against him._

“Now listen here, you prick, you may be some fancy pirate and he’s just a street kid but that is no excuse. If you think I’m going to let you do awful things to him on this property -”

“Killy’s a good pirate!” Henry’s little voice pipes through, just as indignant as the blonde’s. “He bought me a blanket,” he adds, like that settles everything.

The barmaid still looks wary, but softens somewhat at Henry’s protestations. He has a way of doing that, Killian is starting to realize. “I’m just trying to look out for you, kid,” she finally says.

But Henry is a perpetual ray of sunshine. “He saw I was cold outside last night, and let me stay on his ship!” he chirps. “And he says he’s going to help me find a family! He’s a very good pirate.”

That even gets a smile out of the woman. “Well, he sounds like a very good friend.” She still sounds a little suspicious, but at least she’s no longer engaged in outright one-sided combat.

Henry just nods sagely. “He’s my Hook.” Like that’s a logical explanation of their relationship, in the same lines as ‘uncle’ or ‘brother’ or ‘father’. Hook.

(Who knows, maybe it is, what with the irrational, absurd comfort Henry draws from clinging to the damn thing.)

Killian shakes himself back to awareness before his thoughts can travel too far down any such rabbit holes. “That’s what we’re here about, actually, Miss. My mate Scarlet here told me the proprietress, Mrs. Lucas, might know of a family who could take young Henry in? It’s awfully cold for tiny fingers to be out on their own.”

He tries to grin charmingly, but the barmaid only looks uncomfortable. “Well…” she begins, clearly bothered by something, and Killian feels himself tense up in anticipation. “Granny isn’t here, you see. Left to spend the day by herself and gave me instructions not to bother her unless the place is on fire.”

Oh. Well, that’s an easy enough problem to work around. “That’s fine, lass. Do you know when she expects to come back?”

“The day after tomorrow. If you’re still in port you could come back then, I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to talk with you. And in the meantime, I could probably keep an ear out. Let you know if I hear of anyone who’d be willing.”

He opens his mouth to reply, but before he can even utter a single syllable, he’s interrupted by an awful gurgling, moaning noise - Henry’s stomach. The little lad can certainly tuck a lot away. Killian lets loose a chuckle at Henry’s guilty look, before turning back to the woman. “I think that should work. Now, in the meantime, I don’t suppose you have anything we could eat? It seems young Henry here is hungry again. Growing boy and all that.” Looking down at the boy in question, he sees Henry trying to give his own charming smile, and has to stifle a chuckle before turning back to the barmaid, catching her holding back her own laugh.

“I believe we have some stew in the back I could spoon up, if you like. How many servings?”

Killian turns to ask Scarlet if he’d like a bowl, but the man’s wandered off again, likely to try and woo his lady. Or maybe just avoid the blonde’s wrath. Either way, it’s an answer to his question.

“Two, please, Miss…?” he ends in a questioning tone. It _would_ be helpful to know who to ask for in two days’ time (and that’s the only reason, truly, he swears).

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

\------

Henry absolutely wolfs down his stew, and Killian makes a note to make sure they pick up some sort of bedtime snack for the boy tonight. The least they can do while the lad is on the Jolly Roger is make sure he’s well-fed.

Swan has noticeably softened by the time they’re ready to depart, a fact for which Killian is grateful - he’s not sure he has any more arguments to counter any insistence that Henry not stay on the Jolly. So they make their farewells - Henry more enthusiastically than Killian.

(“Bye, Miss Emma!” he calls, practically flapping his entire hand in a wave as the woman in question chuckles and good-naturedly waggles her fingers right back.)

The next days pass quickly, waiting for news from Miss Swan or from Mrs. Lucas. Killian does try going back to the tavern to see the proprietress on the day she’s expected back, and she is present, but so is the rest of the entire tiny village (or at least so it seems), so Miss Swan waves him away and promises they’ll come down to the ship when there’s news.

As much as the crew has welcomed their young guest, the fact of the matter is that they’ve been in port for almost a week. They’re a ship full of wanderers; while short sojourns to restock their stores and enjoy the local bars (and women) are welcomed, they all itch to get back on the open sea before too long, and a week is stretching their patience. So it’s with no small relief that he sees Miss Swan walking up the gangplank at last - at least, until he sees the look on her face.

“We’re trying to find him a good family - ” she starts, and Killilan can already see where this is going.

“But haven’t yet,” he interrupts. “I take it that’s what you’re here to tell me?”

She nods guiltily. Fantastic.

Honestly, he doesn’t know what the next step is. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that they’d have trouble finding a home for Henry. The boy is such a cheerful, bubbly delight; any family would be so lucky to have him. But the fact of the matter is that he needs to be casting off in the next day or so, or risk losing his crew to other ships. He trusts his men, a feeling that goes both ways, but this is their livelihood, and if the Jolly isn’t out pillaging and plundering, they’ll have to leave and find another ship to work on. He simply can’t afford to wait around until they find Henry a proper home, as much as he’d like to.

“I hate to ask, lass, but the crew and I need to be casting off. I don’t suppose there’s any way you can look after Henry until - ”

But that only earns another guilty shake of her head. Killian has to admit, he doesn’t much like that look on the lady’s face. “My room is barely big enough for me. I can’t keep Henry cooped up in there when I barely want to go back at night.”

There’s a whole host of questions he wants to ask about that, about why Miss Swan has to put up with such subpar lodgings and what he can do to help, but he’s distracted by the sudden awareness of Henry’s little body around his legs. Looking down he sees the worry no four year old should have to be carrying, and that’s it. The decision is made.

“What do you say, lad? Want to spend a little time on the ocean waves with us?”

\------

Henry takes to life at sea like a fish to water, so to speak, and the crew takes to him like one of their own. Henry spends his days running from bow to stern and back again, seemingly without any complaints of unsteady legs or seasickness. Somewhere along the line, the crew - Killian suspects led by Scarlet, but he can’t prove anything - begins calling the boy “Little Mate”, which he loves (and Killian finds pretty cute too, even if he has to pretend to be stern and disapproving). As such, the days are now filled with calls of “C’mere, Little Mate, I want to show you something” and offers to teach the boy various things.

Scarlet - or ‘Misser Will’, as he’s becoming known - has an extra special bond with the little boy, but everyone really takes well to his presence on board. Smee is slowly showing Henry all the best hiding places (a particular hit with a curious little boy), and Mulan has been trying to teach him some basic defense with the help of a couple of wooden sticks for swords. At his age, lessons in actual sword-fighting are a little bit useless due to his size and attention span, but he still loves playing at being a knight (or perhaps a dashing pirate captain…) and Mulan’s insistence on decent form can only be an asset if he chooses to pursue the art as he grows older. Killian especially appreciates how she tries to teach their ward some basic weaponless maneuvers even little Henry can execute, like kicking and punching at knees and ankles and advising him to bite and scratch and scream. Henry is still more interested in charging wildly at Mulan’s legs, but Killian still feels better, knowing the boy will have these lessons in the back of his mind and a little bit of muscle memory of how to protect himself. Will, of course, will probably always occupy the top spot in Henry’s book of favorites, especially now that he’s trying to rig up a harness so the lad can safely climb up to the crow’s nest, but the rest of the crew seem ok with that. Even Whale seems to like having Henry around, even if he doesn’t know quite what to do with a small child.

The one little bump is the nightmares. Henry is shockingly good about going to bed when asked - much better than Killian ever remembers being about the matter, though the bedtime stories he receives as a reward for his cooperation certainly must help the process. The lad is even good enough to fall asleep quickly after hearing tales of pirates and princesses and mermaids. But unfortunately, good sleep is not always to be had for poor Henry. Killian is growing used to waking up to the lad’s thrashing and whimpering, and it truly breaks his heart all over again. There’s not much to do for it; the best Killian can do is try to calm the boy down with gentle shushing and strokes to his hair and face. Eventually, Henry will calm down, and usually falls back to sleep after being carefully tucked into his blanket, tight and snug.

(The whole endeavor is feeling more and more like parenthood, and Killian isn’t sure he dislikes it.)

(But Henry will be gone within the month, off to his own family, so he tries not to get too attached.)

\------

Emma - Miss Swan, that is - is already waiting anxiously on the docks the next time the Jolly Roger makes port, practically bouncing on the balls of her feet in impatience. Henry makes a beeline straight for her legs as soon the gangplank is down with no notice at all for the various calls to “be careful, Little Mate!” Instead, he plows into her her with a mighty “oomph!” that Emma has, thankfully, already braced herself for.

As Killian makes his more sedate way down to the dock, he can already hear Henry chattering away, seemingly determined to tell Miss Emma every single thing that’s happened the last month.

“... and I saw _dolphins_ , Miss Emma! Have you ever seen dolphins?”

She smiles indulgently, and Killian swears he feels his heart stutter at the sight of this woman being so good to the little lad. He’s so lost in that smile and the way she holds Henry’s hand like she might break it that he entirely misses her response, whatever it might be. Honestly, he’s not even sure how long he stands, smiling like a fool, before he notices Miss Swan jerking her head to the side like she has something she wants to tell him, privately.

And boy, does she ever have something to tell him.

“We think we found a family that will take Henry,” she says, and Killian feels his heart jump - whether in anticipation and excitement or in sadness that his time with Henry will soon be ending, it’s hard to say. The two are irrevocably tied together at this juncture.

Somehow, he forces words past his mouth. “You did?”

She nods. “Yeah. I mean, you and Henry will have the final say, but yeah, Granny and I think we have a candidate. I just wanted to talk to you about how you wanted to do this. Should we speak with them first, make sure they’ll be a good fit, before we let them meet Henry? You’re his de facto guardian at the moment, so I figured you might want to talk to the couple before making any decisions about his care.”

That… is a sound idea. He feels a little guilty admitting it, but Miss Emma is right. He just got so caught up in the idea of simply finding Henry a family that would take him in that he forgot to consider whether they’d be the _right_ family, which is even more important. Emma is waiting expectantly, so he quickly pulls his thoughts together.

“Aye, that sounds like a good idea. Shall meet them at the Red Wolf in, say, two days time? Have a little bit of an interview?”

So it’s settled. Killian will meet Emma and the couple in two evening’s time to find out if they’re the right family for Henry.

\------

They’re not the right family for Henry.

The wife is nice enough, a sweet woman on the upper end of middle age whose own two children are already gone, making names for themselves in the Queen’s Navy. She seems like the kind of woman you’d want for a loving aunt, who’d pull you into a loving hug and try to fatten you up a little.

Unfortunately, Killian can’t say the same about the husband. He’s a shoemaker by trade, which isn’t a problem, per se, but he seems detached from the whole thing, not excited by the prospect of a child like his wife is, and Killian gets the idea that he’s mostly agreeing to this as a way to get some help in his shop without formally having to take on an apprentice. Frankly, Killian’s a little afraid that Henry would get taken advantage of as another working body by this man, and he’s not at all confident that the wife, lovely though she may be, would have the spine to prevent it. So he expresses his thanks to their faces, and privately resolves that no, Henry will _not_ be going home with these two.

The lad takes the news surprisingly well, especially considering how excited he had been at the prospect of a real proper home. But when Henry is told the bad news, he just shrugs and turns back to whatever wrestling match he and Scarlet had been in the middle of. Killian is just so relieved to not have to handle any tears that he’s willing to take the boy’s reaction at face value and not dig any deeper.

Emma agrees with him about the couple, thankfully. As it turns out, all of Granny’s interactions had been with the wife, and she shares his trepidations about the husband’s attitude and motivations. So they share a couple mugs of ale and resolve to continue searching for the perfect family to take in Henry - someplace where he won’t just be housed and fed, but truly happy. It’s the night Killian learns about Emma’s motivations for doing all this - that she herself grew up in a series of orphanages, overlooked and unloved. She’ll do anything to keep Henry from growing up like that.

(It’s also the night Killian learns how much he likes the way Emma snorts instead of laughs, but that’s entirely irrelevant to the matter at hand.)

Henry is still on board the ship when they cast off again, but Killian feels better about it, knowing that they still need to find the perfect fit for the little lad.

\------

The second month with Little Mate goes more or less smoothly. This whole period of time seems to be defined by efforts to grant Henry little gifts. Mr. Smee, at one port, purchases a skein of the most obnoxiously green yarn Killian has ever seen and knits Henry a little hat to match his own. Henry, of course, insists on wearing the bloody thing almost all the time, so he’s become a tiny fluorescent beacon bobbing up and down the ship. Meanwhile, the ship’s carpenter has taken a liking to Henry that has resulted in a series of toys the boy patently Does Not Need, from a collection of building blocks that always seem to be right in the way of Killian’s bare feet at night to a carved wooden sword with intricate patterns on its hilt. Henry loves them all - really, this must be some sort of heaven for a little boy growing up with not nearly enough - but Killian’s favorite is the little step stool Mr. Hollis fashions for the lad so he can man the helm with the captain. Killian has been slowly trying to teach Henry about port and starboard and the basics of steering the Jolly, and while Little Mate is catching on admirably, he’s really more concerned with pretending to be the captain and giving the crew ridiculous orders. It’s very cute, and Killian tends to give the crew permission to follow Henry’s commands when it doesn’t interfere with other work because it makes the boy giggle, and it’s a sound Killian dearly loves to hear.

Even Whale has developed something of a friendship with Henry, despite still not really knowing how to interact with children. Granted, the entire friendship centers around Henry insisting that the good doctor examine his various minor scrapes and bruises, but still, it’s an odd comradery, of a sort. Whale is slowly figuring out how to talk to Henry, so that’s progress, at the very least.

Where they’re not making progress, unfortunately, is with Henry’s nightmares. Killian tries all he can think of to make it better, but to no avail, and there’s finally a night where even tucking the lad in snugly doesn’t help allay the terror. Killian’s already climbed back into bed to try and get back to sleep, but he can still hear the way Henry’s breath is faster than it ought to be and catches at every stray noise. The poor lad is still scared, there’s no two ways around it. And that’s unacceptable. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so he tries a last-ditch ploy he remembers Liam offering when he was young and scared.

“Lad? Do you want to crawl up here with me?”

By the end of the month, even on nights where he hasn’t had a nightmare, Henry still sometimes likes to crawl into Killian’s bunk, his precious blanket in hand, and starfish himself over Killian’s torso like a weighted blanket. It takes some getting used to on Killian’s end, but it helps the boy, and that’s really all he wants.

\------

Emma’s second candidates are actually genuinely lovely - the both of them. He’s a baker in the next town over and she’s a dedicated homemaker, the kind of young and cheerful folks Killian would love to send Henry home with for good.

The only problem is that they already have seven children of their own. _Seven_. Seven children ranging from fifteen to almost two. Their heart is so clearly in the right place, and Killian appreciates their willingness to step up, but he’s not sure he wants Henry to be just one of a crowd.

He and Emma share another drink or two (or four, on his part...if anyone is counting) after the meeting with the rejected couple concludes. Killian keeps feeling like he has to apologize and justify his decision, which only gets worse the more he drinks. It’s especially stupid because Emma isn’t arguing with him.

“I just want what’s best for him,” he tipsily insists once again, before Emma has had enough.

“Would you stop it?” she demands. “I don’t disagree with you! I was just like Henry, once, just a kid who got forgotten and left by the wayside, and I know there’s a big difference between a roof over your head and a home. And that difference is the people.” She softens her tone as she sees his shock at her outburst. “I don’t blame you for being picky about a family for Henry, not for a moment. In fact, I think it’s nice that he has someone in his corner. It’s a lot more than I ever got.”

Killian wants to say more, wants to reach over and cover her hand with his and tell her all about a father who sold his sons for the sake of his own skin (the first time he’s told anyone since Milah), but the look on Emma’s face screams caution, and he knows that if he pushes too much, this could all go sideways. He can’t afford that for Henry’s sake.

So he nods and finishes his drink and tries not to think the words “kindred spirits”, instead steering the conversation to lighter topics, like the latest gossip in town and the places he and Henry have visited together.

Milah had always craved tales of adventure when trapped in her small town, as do many of the ladies he’s entertained at various ports, so it’s a surprise to hear that, while Emma enjoys  hearing about how Henry reacted to exotic sights, she doesn’t have much any particular desire to travel herself. It’s the strangest thing, as she’s fiery and full of life and energy in all other ways, but is still perfectly content in her corner of the world. When he explicitly asks about her lack of desire to see the world, she shrugs, having to take a moment to collect her thoughts.

“I guess… well, I guess I was always searching for a home as a kid. And while I may hate my actual rooms, this town, Granny and Ruby and all of my regulars… they’re the closest thing I’ve found to home. I don’t really want to give that up.”

It makes sense to him in that way he thinks only orphans understand. Killian has lived on the Jolly for years, but before that, nothing was stable in his life except for Liam. But he never truly felt lost, because _Liam_ was his home. And then, later, Milah was his home. It was only the in between moments that he felt lost, homeless.

(He thinks that Henry, and maybe even Emma, could give him back that feeling of home.)

(But Emma and Henry need roots, roots he’s not in a position to provide, so he pushes the thought away once again.)

\------

Month three with Henry on the Jolly Roger brings its ups and downs.

The particular high point, for Killian at least, is teaching Henry about the stars, just like Liam did for him. As Henry has gotten more confident in his stay on the Jolly Roger, he’s gotten more squirrelly about his bedtime, and on the nights where the boy is far too awake and very insistent that he won’t go to sleep, Killian has taken to spreading a blanket on the deck for them both to lay on and stare at the stars.

“You see that one there?” he says, pointing at the sky and guiding the boy’s tiny hand. “That’s the pegasus. Do you know what a pegasus is, Henry?”

Henry shakes his head and looks up expectantly in that way that never fails to make Killian’s heart melt.

“A pegasus is a flying horse. They’ve got these lovely, big wings all covered in feathers. No one has seen one in years, but they’re supposed to be absolutely beautiful.” He chances a glance at Henry, who watches him tell the stories with rapt attention. It’s that innocent attention that encourages him to keep talking, address a subject he usually avoids. “Did you know I had a brother, lad?” Henry shakes his head, eyes wide and curious. “Well, I did. His name was Liam, and he was the captain of this ship.”

“But _you’re_ the captain, Killy!” the lad’s little voice pipes up, and it’s enough to make him chuckle.

“Well yes, Little Mate, but I wasn’t always. Liam was in charge first. And once, when he was still captain, we were given the use of a sail covered in pegasus feathers. And do you know what it did, Henry?” The boy shakes his head frantically, and despite the difficult memories the sight of Henry on the edge of his proverbial seat brings a smile back to Killian’s face. “I could scarcely believe it, but it made the entire ship fly - lifted us right out of the water and carried us through the clouds to another land!”

“Can we fly now?” Henry cuts in excitedly, and Killian feels a little knife of guilt over having to deny the boy a single thing.

“Sadly, no, but we can still go any place you want. Just say the word, my boy, and we’ll chart a path, any place you like to go.” It’s the best he can offer, under the circumstances, but Henry is a good enough lad that he readily accepts it and only snuggles in closer. They lay there in a peaceful silence for several minutes before Henry’s voice cuts once again through the night.

“Will you tell me another one, Killy?”

“Of course, lad.” He searches the sky for something else Henry might like, before settling on a small group of stars. There’s not so much a story involved, but he thinks the boy will like it all the same.

“See this one, Henry?” he says, tracing a cross shape with the boy’s pointed finger. “That one is called Cygnus. Do you know what cygnus means?”

He feels more than see the shaggy head shake against his shoulder. The boy will have to have a haircut soon, but that’s a matter for another day.

“Well, cygnus is the latin name for a swan.”

Looking down, he can see Henry’s little face light up. “Like Miss Emma?” he asks excitedly.

“Like Miss Emma,” he agrees, and it’s true. Emma is beautiful and slightly dangerous, someone not so make sudden movements around, just like her namesake. He’d hoped that telling Henry about Emma’s star would bring a smile to both of their faces, and it’s worked even better than he had hoped.

There are other good moments, too - it’s wonderful, seeing new places through Henry’s eyes and the wonder he expresses at each new day. It doesn’t hurt that Henry still introduces Killian as “He’s my Hook!” anytime anyone asks, bringing a soft smile Killian hadn’t known he was capable of to his face each time. But all the same, those quiet moments under the stars where Killian has to carry Henry down to bed at the end of the night are his favorites.

Unfortunately, month three also brings the worst moments imaginable when the Jolly Roger is cornered into an unavoidable fight with Henry hidden in the captain’s cabin. It’s not that the ship has become some sort of pleasure cruise since the boy has taken residence; they’re still pirates, and the way a pirate makes their living is by attacking and ransacking other ships. But Killian’s been more careful about his targets in the last months, not wanting to put Henry in undue danger. Primarily, they’ve been attacking ships that are already sitting ducks - somehow crippled, or small, or obviously poorly kept up; ships that won’t take too much effort or danger to subdue. But they’re in the middle of the ocean and some damned child of a pirate captain wants to make a name for himself by taking down the Jolly and her crew, and before Killian knows it, they’re prepping for battle.

He never wanted Henry to be in the middle of this. Of course, there’s plans in his head for if this happens while Henry is on board, but he never wanted any of them to need to be implemented. The battle will be bloody and scary and possibly deadly and gods, he never wanted Henry to hear any of the noises he’s about to hear.

Killian somehow manages to snag Scarlet as he’s running around prepping cannons and making sure the boarding equipment is where it needs to be. That’s stage one of the plan: keep Henry with Will. He could really use Scarlet up on deck in case this gets ugly, as he’s one of the better swordsmen, but at the same time, he _is_ one of the better swordsmen, perhaps the best after Mulan, and he wants only the best looking after the lad. Plus, Henry loves Will. Having the big idiot keep the lad safe is the best option for Henry and for Killian’s frayed nerves.

“Come with me,” he manages to command the other man, practically dragging him below decks to where Henry is building some sort of tower on Killian’s desk. Bless Scarlet, he understands immediately upon seeing the boy, and nods as reassuringly as he can.

Killian walks over to where Henry is slowly looking more and more nervous and crouches down so they can talk eye to eye. It’s very important that he phrase this correctly so as not to panic the lad any further.

“Now Henry, you might hear some loud, scary noises in a little bit, but it’ll be alright, aye? Mister Will’s going to protect you, there’s absolutely nothing to worry about.”

Henry’s lip has started to tremble, but Will does his best to smile cheerfully. “We’re going to have our own little party, Little Mate, and make everyone jealous of the fun we’re having. Nothing to worry about.”

Still, Killian wraps his arm around the boy’s shoulders to calm him down. “But you’ll be good for Mister Will and make sure you do everything he says, right?”

“Aye, Killy,” Henry mumbles into his shirt, and Killian manages a chuckle despite the fear.

“That’s a lad. Now you be good and I’ll see you soon, ok?” he says, standing up and allowing the boy to crash into his legs in a fierce hug.

He pulls Scarlet aside on the way out for a final word. “There’s a secret compartment that should be large enough for him underneath the table.”

Scarlet nods solemnly in response, understanding the words as instructions for the worst-case scenario. Killian is only able to return to his duties as captain by reminding himself, repeatedly, that Scarlet will do everything in his power to keep Henry safe, should it come to that.

It doesn’t come to that, thankfully, but the battle is still everything Killian never wanted the boy to hear. There’s no casualties on their side, thank the gods - Killian does not relish the thought of having to explain to Henry why any of the crew won’t be coming back - but their opponent isn’t nearly so lucky. The cocky captain is ultimately spared, but he does lose several crew members and most of the wealth he’s carrying before the ship is effectively crippled and set adrift. Killian’s almost certain he won’t last long at the hands of his own crew, thanks to their anger over their losses, but at least he won’t have to have that particular blood his hands.

He leaves Smee to direct the clean-up as he rushes back down the ladder, stopping only at the sight of the _literal_ blood on his hands. Killian wants so badly to rush right in and gather Henry back into his arms, give him a big hug he’s sure they both need, but there’s no way he can face the boy like this, still covered in the crimson evidence of battle. He’s had worse, especially in his most aimless days, but there’s enough that he’s sure would terrify a small boy. There’s nothing to be done about the shirt, unfortunately, but at the very least he can duck into one of the officer cabins to borrow a washbowl.

It feels like far too long before he finally deems himself clean enough to handle Henry. It’s just in time too, because when Killian opens his door, the boy is on the verge of a complete meltdown, even as Scarlet gently rocks him back and forth on the bed. As Killian enters, the boy bursts into tears and wiggles out of Will’s grip to run into his arms.

“I thought you weren’t coming back!” Henry sobs, and Killian collapses to the floor right in the doorway so as to hold the hysterical child better.

“Of course I came back, lad, I couldn’t leave my best mate, now could I?” he tries to cajole, but to no avail.

“Misser Will said you’d be back once it was quiet again, but the noises stopped and you still didn’t come…” but the sobs are nearly overtaking him now, and the rest of the sentence is lost in the tears. There’s not much to do for it anymore, so he just rocks the lad back and forth and tries to assure him that he won’t ever leave Henry alone, not if he can help it.

He doesn’t even pretend to put Henry to bed that night, just lets the lad sprawl all over him, for both their sakes and peace of mind.

\------

Emma must sense the desperation when they pull back into port a week later, because she cuts right to the chase. There’s another family, and she thinks they’ll both really like them.

And Killian does. They’re a well-to-do family who’s just passing through, but they’re kind, if a little proper and uptight. It’d be a good life for Henry. So after the initial interview - which has somewhat changed into a quasi-interrogation over the past few months, but oh well - Killian agrees to bring Henry by the next day and see how they get on.

Henry, however, does _not_ take to them. It’s not that he’s rude, or mean, he’s just quiet - not the Henry Killian has grown used to seeing these past months. They’re very kind and generous to offer, but it’s just not a good fit for the lad. Killian hates it, but he feels relief, knowing that it means Henry will spend another month in his care.

He haltingly puts that feeling into words on his ship that night, laying on a blanket with Emma and a sleeping Henry after an outing of stargazing.

(“Did you know you have a _star_ , Miss Emma?” Henry had demanded excitedly, and had insisted she come learn the constellations when she had replied in the negative.)

(But then again, the lad had also insisted they buy Miss Emma a flower he proceeded to tell Emma was only from Killian, so Henry may have ulterior motives.)

(Not that Killian particularly minds those motives - he and Emma have grown unexpectedly close in their quest to find a family for the little boy that has brought them together. But there’s something especially blush-worthy about a four year old trying to orchestrate your love life.)

“It’s just going to be so quiet here, without him,” he whispers in the dark. “I know a pirate ship isn’t exactly a silent place, but I swear, he’s wormed himself into every corner.” He pauses. “Is is bad, that I’m happy the family didn’t work out? That I’ll get another month with him?”

He can just feel her fingers brush his where his arm cradles Henry, and it sets a whole different variety of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. “I think it just means that you care for him,” she responds softly. “And there’s nothing wrong with that. Henry could use a whole stable of people in his life who care for him.”

He can hear the faint sadness in her voice, the longing for something she never got, and it causes a pang in his heart in the same area that Henry’s gratefulness for the simplest things he should be used to does. It’s a little tricky with a sleeping four year old on his arm, but his reaches over to tangle his fingers with Emma’s as best he can.

(It’s moments like this that he wants to carefully store to look back on after Henry leaves, after Emma comes to her senses about associating with an aimless pirate, but he knows there’s no chance of his memory ever exactly capturing this feeling.)

\------

Henry’s fourth month on the ship just feels like borrowed time.

The suggested families for Henry have gotten better, more suitable, and Killian fully suspects it’s because Emma’s taken over the search. It’s only a matter of time before she finds the perfect family, and Henry won’t be in his life any longer. So he tries to savor each moment as they come and make sure the lad only has the best of memories of their time together, short as it may be.

The best of memories, unfortunately, is complicated and compromised by Henry’s continued nightmares. They’ve gotten worse since the skirmish, the little boy waking up shaking in terror and crying out. Much as Killian might wish to keep Henry with them forever, the dreams only cement in his mind that a pirate ship is no place for a small child.

Calming Henry down from these dreams is bad enough, but what’s worse is how he’s begun calling for a father who’s not there. Each cry of “Papa!” sends a little shot of pain through his heart because _he is not Papa_ which means that no matter what he does to soothe the boy, it won’t be precisely what he needs.

But Killian tries his hardest all the same, cradling Henry’s small body to his chest and carrying him from his small cot to the marginally larger bunk, whispering all the while that “it’s going to be alright, I’ve got you, Killy’s got you”.

Those nights they eventually both fall back to sleep with the remnants of tears on their faces with a death grip on one another.

\------

Emma’s practically bouncing with excitement the next time they dock, and Killian’s heart sinks a little, knowing it means she’s finally found the right family for Henry.

“I think you’ll really like them,” she tells him. “They’re the kind of parents I wanted as a kid.”

And she’s right, of course - he _really_ likes them, despite the corner of his soul that’s desperate to find a fault so he can keep Henry by his side for just a little while longer. They’re actually a pair of locals - a farmer and his wife, but they live further into the country and rarely come into the tavern, so Emma hadn’t even considered them until recently. The wife is a petite little woman who cries when she talks about how their own child had died in the sickness and they’d never been able to have another, her sturdy husband holding and stroking her hand through the sorrowful tale. It’s so easy to tell that they’d love Henry, regardless of blood, that Killian’s concerns are easily wiped away. The only thing left to do is introduce them to the boy himself.

Henry, by some miracle, takes to them immediately. There’s still some of the nerves at first, with the boy looking back at Killian for reassurance, but he’s quickly won over by the couple’s tales from the farm of their pair of sheepdogs and the small apple orchard and their stubborn cow who insists on going where she pleases, regardless of any prodding in various directions. Henry is so clearly enchanted by their descriptions of a proper home, and Killian’s heart beats a little easier through the lingering sadness, knowing this precious, happy boy will be absolutely cherished.

It’s bittersweet, walking back to the Jolly with a small hand within his own, knowing this will be the last time they do so together. Henry is somewhat subdued himself - has been all afternoon, come to think of it, despite his excitement about his new parents - so Killian thinks he can’t be alone in the sentiment. He’s trying to drown the sorrow in lists of things to do, things to pack (the storybook Will bought the lad in Glowerhaven, the pair of pants with the hole in them he hasn’t had a chance to fix…), but it’s not quite working, and most of the walk is spent in a sorrowful silence.

The rest of the day seems normal. Henry wanders off to tell Scarlet all about the “nice man and lady” and Killian sheds several tears while bundling all the lad’s things together - Gods, he has so much stuff now compared to when he arrived - but none of that is unexpected.

Things only take a turn for the unusual after dark. Killian had hoped to maybe spend one more evening under the stars with Henry, but the lad is downright lethargic, and ready for bed. That should have been Killian’s first clue, but it’s only later that he realizes something is really wrong.

No, the real first clue is when Henry wakes up not even three hours later with his teeth chattering.

“Papa?” he mumbles. “I don’t feel good.”

(Killian’s far too concerned to even worry about the fact that Henry is trying to call him Papa.)

And sure enough, when Killian goes to check, brows furrowed in concern, Henry is burning up, far warmer than little boys should ever be, and his eyes are all dull and glassy. Something is obviously wrong, something Killian can only imagine Henry picked up in a distant port.

There’s no time for speculation, though. Henry is sick, and Killian _doesn’t know what to do_ . His first thought is Whale - the doctor should be able to fix this or at least help the poor mite - but Whale is off god knows where trying to get under some girl’s skirt, and not to be found. But Killian’s panicking and Henry needs something _now_ and he doesn’t know how to _fix it_ and somehow, they’re standing outside of the Red Wolf, Henry bundled into his beloved blanket in his arms and sweating buckets, without any memory of how they got here.

He somehow manages to find Emma, and it’s probably it’s own kind of miracle that he’s able to convey to her what the problem is despite the rising panic in his eyes and voice. She offers her own frown upon feeling his feverish head, and before he knows it, he and Henry have been ushered upstairs to one of the rooms in the inn.

“Do you know where he caught it?” Emma asks, failing to mask her own urgency.

Killian shakes his head in return. “It could be any number of ports…” he trails off. They’ve been to so many places in the last month alone; there’s no telling what Henry may have picked up.

“I think it’s just the flu,” Emma cuts in quietly, interrupting the blur of his thoughts. “But even that can be dangerous. I need you to go downstairs and tell Granny we need some broth and her chest salve. I want to try and make sure his chest doesn’t get too clogged up.”

Killian nods in relief; this is something he can do, fetch materials for the people who actually know what they’re doing, but Henry’s panicked cry stops him in his tracks.

“Papa!”

And there’s no question, Emma will have to get the things she asked for because Killian is not leaving the little lad. He may be a pirate and he may not be Henry’s father but when the lad calls for his papa, it is still Killian’s job to comfort him.

He gently holds Henry’s sweaty hand as he collapses into the chair next to the bed. “Papa?” the lad pipes again, but softer this time, calmer.

“It’s Killian, lad. Killy - your Hook.”

But Henry just sighs in relief and nods, like the matter is settled. “Papa.”

Oh.

_Oh._

He shouldn’t be surprised, with the massive role he’s played in the boy’s life these past four months, but it still takes his breath away to hear that title falling from Henry’s lips in relation to _him_. It’s with no small lump in his throat that he’s finally able to reply.

“Yes, lad, Papa’s here. I’m going to take real good care of you, aye? Papa’s not going anywhere.”

\------

A pirate ship is no place for a young boy.

But that just means Killian gives up on the whole pirate lark and goes straight once more, changing the Jolly’s name to the Swan’s Song and going into business fetching whatever the townspeople might need from far off corners of the land.

It doesn’t happen overnight, of course; it’s a process, starting with addressing his decision to permanently take Henry in himself. The couple who are supposed to take Henry are gracious about the change of plans when Killian comes down the next day, exhausted and with hair shooting every which way, to tell them that Henry won’t be coming with them after all, that he’s going to assume care of the lad for good. Apparently, they had suspected as much, and are even kind enough to offer to let the two come visit if Henry ever wants to see the farm animals.

Next comes settling matters with his crew. Most have been there for years, and while Killian has never doubted their loyalty, switching to a life lived on the right side of the law is not what most of them signed up for. He can’t say for certain that they’ll follow him into this new endeavor. But he underestimates their faithfulness to himself and Henry; to a man, everyone decides to stay and embrace a new way of life, as long as Killian is still the captain.

(He does _not_ cry over that, but it’s close. Clearly, Henry has made him go soft, though he can’t say he’d change a thing.)

He tries to wait to start something with Emma until all the other matters are settled, but he’s ultimately too impatient. His ducks are mostly in a row, having tearfully informed Henry that he’s not going anywhere, effectively retiring from piracy and informing the crew as such, but he would have liked to have purchased a proper home first - a way to give Emma the roots she so deserves. But Henry keeps needling him in his four year old way, and there’s really no denying that the very mention of Emma’s name makes Killian smile like some lovestruck schoolboy, so patience be damned. He may stroll confidently down to the Red Wolf Inn, but it’s still an incredible relief when Emma accepts his invitation for a night on the water, just the two of them, with a wide smile.

The house comes later. It’s not much - a small cottage on the coast a short walk from the town proper - but he can smell the sea wafting through the rooms and there’s room for flowerbeds on either side. Henry is enamored by the lofted area up by the rafters, and Killian’s already making plans to turn it into a bedroom for the boy before he even truly realizes he’s made the decision to buy the place. Money isn’t an issue after years of piracy, and the place is officially theirs sooner than he would have thought possible.

There’s not even a moment of questioning whether he’ll invite Emma to live with them. It’s only been a month since that first date, but Killian knows he’s in this for the long haul. He’s seen her rooms - they’re just as tiny as described, perhaps even more so. It may look like a whirlwind romance to others, but he already knows this is meant to be a home for all three of them - him and Emma and Henry. It wouldn’t be right to have one of those pieces missing. So Emma gathers up her belongings, and Killian swears that the main room seems brighter the moment she steps inside for good, just by thanks of her presence.

It’s truly nice, being able to settle into a more stable life, something he and the crew frankly all need as they get older. Many of the men are still living on the ship, but there’s a not insignificant portion who have decided to put down their own roots. Will even takes the opportunity to finally marry the lovely Miss French, an occasion they all celebrate. Some days, Killian thinks they’re all on their way to becoming sedentary old men and women.

(He can’t truly bring himself to complain.)

The transition isn’t entirely smooth, of course. Henry is devastated the first time he has to stay behind on land, and Killian is a little devastated to leave him, but Emma will be there in the neat little house to watch over him, so it’s not as bad as they both act. Emma will watch over him with all the love in her heart, and they’ll both be waiting whenever he steps back on land. Some days, he misses the feel of the ocean waves rocking him to sleep, but his heart hadn’t really been in piracy for a while; he’d been wandering the oceans aimlessly, until Henry had come along to give him a new purpose.

Lately, Henry’s been hinting about a wedding, but neither Killian nor Emma are in any rush. They may be living together and raising a child together, but they’re in no hurry to get married. He’s a reformed pirate and she’s a stubborn barmaid; tradition has already been thrown to the wind, so there’s no real need to do things just because anyone says they should.

Killian still plans to ask, one day, some indeterminate time when the sun is shining and they’re all incandescently happy and it’s _right_ (because if there’s anything he’s learned from this journey, it’s the importance of the right fit, the right moment). But there’s no real urgency - he’s got all the time in the world.

After all, with a former lost boy and lost girl by his side, how could he ever need anything else?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be 5k. It was not. But it was cute, and that's what matters.
> 
> Many thanks to @awkwardnessandbaseball who looked through this several times after I couldn't look at it anymore. And then caused me to add ANOTHER thousand words. Really, you da best boo, thanks a million.
> 
> Also posted on tumblr; I'm @shireness-says. Come say hello.
> 
> I love comments/feedback/kudos, so please leave a response if you liked this!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
